Fated
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: YAOI DouWata ONE-SHOT: There was one out there who completes you. Watanuki had always had his by his side, whether he knew it or not. It was hitsuzen. Warnings inside.


**A/N: First xxxHOLiC fic so go easy on me, please. :3 I bring thee some quickly written down Donuts/104 smut! 8D **

**Disclaimer: If xxxHOLiC belonged to me, DouWata would've had a happy ending and become official, or at least hinted at one that would eventually come. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, PWP, slight TWT, lemon, smut, slutty!Wata sooo...potential OOC XD**

**...  
><strong>

Arching up from the couch, Watanuki couldn't help but mewl while Doumeki licked and sucked at his nipples, the older man's large calloused hands sliding up his little lover's loosened kimono to support his back as he continued to tease. Unclenching one of his slender hands from the archer's gi on his shoulders, Watanuki petted Doumeki's head, shakily running his fingers through the black hair before cradling him in place, a dark blush permanently staining his pale face as his exorcist pleasured him.

"O-_ooh_..." he moaned, wrapping his thin pretty white legs around Doumeki's waist to keep him close, "Shizuka-_ah-_!" Closing his mismatched eyes, the new shopkeeper bit his lip as Doumeki traveled lower leave two pink, puffy, thoroughly abused nipples behind in his wake. "Hnn...!"

Sharp brass-colored hawk eyes stared up his body like lasers, locking onto his flushed expression scrunched up in delight as a smirk slowly stretched Doumeki's lips.

Watanuki huffed and pouted at the smug look, opening his mouth to complain before the larger man swiftly swooped in to for a heated kiss, effectively shutting him up as lips parted and tongues slid hotly against one another in the open air.

Now completely distracted, the shop owner snaked his arms across his bigger lover's broad shoulders, not aware of what his archer was planning until he felt something nudge against his entrance, already slicked and ready from prior ministrations.

Heterochromatic orbs went wide as Doumeki slid home frictionless thanks to the exorcist's extensive preparations earlier, making his seer break their kiss with a wet smack and throw his head back to gasp out a hot, breathless moan as he clung to the back of Doumeki's gi, a thin trail of saliva briefly connecting their tongues together before breaking and landing on the side of Watanuki's chin erotically.

Backing out of his lover's embrace, Doumeki sat up on his knees and pulling Wakanuki's lower body onto his lap, his hands gripping the wish granter's hips in place before setting a hard, even tempo, eyes predatory as he watched his soul mate squirm and writhe beneath him.

Watanuki mewled and whined as he was steadily fucked into the cushions, lifting his arms to lay limp above his head over the armrest and looked up coyly into narrow amber eyes, attempting to appear more alluring to his other half. It seemed to be working if the sudden increase of speed was anything to go by.

"Ooh, Shizuka...Kimochi ii~" The sweet, submissive voice only spurred Doumeki on until he was completely hammering into Watanuki's welcoming body, but he was quickly becoming frustrated that he wasn't deep inside enough.

Gathering his pliant mate into his strong arms, Doumeki lifted the shopkeeper into his lap completely and turned to sit against the back of the couch, Watanuki spreading his thighs wide to straddle his hips and was forced to ride him from this position.

"Oh!" The seer breathed out, bouncing helplessly in the other's lap as he clung to Doumeki's shoulders, falling limp and laying against the archer's muscular chest when his more dominant lover struck his pleasure button.

"Kimihiro," Doumeki growled out, baring his teeth as the seer clenched around him at the sound of his name.

"Hayaku," the other urged wantonly into his ear, "Motto, motto!"

Obeying his pleas, Doumeki strained against the willowy male as he plowed on, determined to make them reach nirvana.

"Aaah, iku, _iku!_ Shizuka-!" Watanuki cried out, his aching flesh trapped between their bodies as it was rubbed up against Doumeki's hard abs.

With one last harsh buck of his hips, strategically placed so that he hit Watanuki's prostrate head on, Doumeki bit down on the base of his mate's neck and released deep inside his hole, feeling warm cum spread across his bared stomach.

He could feel Watanuki tremble in the aftermath of their climax as they slowly came down from their sex high, trading slow, lethargic kisses as their hands roamed aimlessly in lazy contentment, Doumeki on Watanuki's ass and thighs and Watanuki on Doumeki's torso and in his hair. But before they could enjoy it, the doors suddenly slid open and there stood the twins and one very embarrassed customer.

Watanuki shockingly only looked mildly surprised at the interruption, feeling too sated to really care about being mortified himself where as Doumeki looked like his usual stoic self, not fazed one bit. At least Kimihiro's elaborate kimono hid their more intimate places that were still connected from view, making them look like a proud young Lord and his most prized concubine, or a beautiful debauched Prince and his favorite handsome, loyal, and fiercely protective guardian.

"Ah, a customer," Watanuki intoned as Doumeki began peppering butterfly kisses down his neck to his collarbone then along one bared shoulder, unperturbed by their impromptu audience, "If you would excuse us for a moment, I'll be right with you."

"O-Of c-c-course!" the flustered young woman stuttered, her hand covering her face in preparation to the oncoming nosebleed as the twins cheerfully led her to another room nearby to wait.

Once the doors were closed again, Watanuki turned to his soul mate and cupped his face in his slim hands. Their shared another kiss, this one softer and sweeter than the rest before the wish granter gingerly lifted himself up with the barest moan, cum dribbling down the insides of his thighs as he stood in front of Doumeki.

The exorcist's eyes were glued to the sight, smug in his satisfaction that Watanuki was his and his alone and that it was he who was the only one to bring the seer to such ecstasy.

Placing a hand on his cocked hip and raising an eyebrow, Watanuki tapped his foot as he waited for Doumeki to grab a clean hand towel that laid next to the empty plate of snacks Watanuki had fed him earlier and proceeded to wipe them both down.

Once they were relatively cleaned, Doumeki stood to tie his gi top properly and secure his hakama pants again before helping his lover straighten out his kimono, miraculously untainted from their rather intense love session like the couch behind them.

"I'm hungry," he suddenly stated and Watanuki gave him an exasperated yet fond look.

"You're always hungry, you big oaf," he muttered, but there was a smile on his face when he said it.

"I want chocolate covered strawberries for dessert. Use dark chocolate." After one last kiss to stop the compliant surely to come otherwise, Doumeki bent down to retrieve his bow and arrows to return to his training after such a rewarding break. Throwing one more smoldering look to his tempting little mate, the archer swaggered down the hall passing the twins and a red faced customer on the way, a little smirk on his lips as he tossed the soiled towel into the hamper in the bathroom and briefly washed his hands before heading back to the backyard.

Back inside, the customer found a mildly annoyed Watanuki lounging gracefully on the couch, smoking a pipe and twirling an invisible red string of fate tied to his pinky around the digit absently that the customer couldn't see; it connected to the one currently drawing his bow outside. Ready, aim, fire. Bull's eye.

Blowing out the smoke that curled sensuously around him, Watanuki smiled kindly, annoyance forgotten for the time being as a mysterious twinkle lit up his mismatched eyes, "Welcome to my wish shop. What is your wish?"

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: So? How'd I do? 83 Do tell, but no flames, please. There's no need nor want for that kind of thing. **


End file.
